


Way Past Friends

by rebeccastceir



Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Light Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, M/M, Smut, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: Jesse huffed a tiny, mirthless little laugh. “I think we’re way past just bein’ friends, sugar.”Hanzo’s fingers tightened further still. “Yes, I think so, too.” He nuzzled a little tighter.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Way Past Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Mature or Explicit - the "to be or not to be" of all smutty fanfic. I'll let you decide.

Hanzo drifted awake with a fat chub between his legs, and Jesse’s firm, sweatpants-covered ass to rub it on. They’d come back late from a mission, tired and dirty, showered in Jesse’s room - which was closer to the kitchen - and gone directly to bed, whereupon they’d both fallen dead asleep. And now…Hanzo smiled. Now he had an entire morning to tease.

Jesse wasn’t quite awake yet, so Hanzo slid a knee over his hip and pressed a little closer, rubbing his chub against his ass through their sweatpants. Jesse stirred.

Still not awake yet. Good.

They’d been friends-with-benefits long enough for Hanzo to know the way Jesse’s dirty mind worked, and there was no way on earth Jesse _wouldn't_ enjoy waking up with a horny Japanese man all over him. He was also fairly certain -

Jesse stirred again. Waking up.

Hanzo smiled to himself and tightened his arms across Jesse’s chest, started kissing along the back of his neck and shoulder, tiny, insistent little kisses that demanded Jesse wake up and pay attention to him.

He heard Jesse’s breath hitch as he broke sleep, felt one sleepy hand cover his own.

“’Izzat an arrow in your pocket?” Jesse murmured, his voice incredibly deep and husky.

“Just happy to see you,” Hanzo purred. His mind was as dirty as Jesse’s, and they both enjoyed it. He nosed higher up the back of Jesse’s neck, still kissing, tiny brushes of his teeth against Jesse’s skin. He loved the way Jesse smelled back here. The dragons were _obsessed_ with the way Jesse smelled back here. His cigarillo smoke clung to him whatever he did, a hint of sweat from sleeping hard, his soap and shampoo, his detergent, his skin. He smelled like woodsmoke and vanilla, like whiskey and hard-baking sunshine, and the dragons purred into it as Hanzo chased it up his ear, still kissing and nipping.

“Man could get used to this,” Jesse rumbled, as Hanzo’s teeth traced along the edge of his ear, his chub still rolling lazily against Jesse’s ass.

“Yes, you could,” Hanzo agreed. He drew his hand away and slid it down his own pants, re-angling his chub so that it rubbed upward across the top curve of Jesse’s ass. He then stopped to squeeze and stoke Jesse’s ass while he was down there. It was a nice, firm, round ass, and he liked it. He liked, this morning, the way it felt with soft sweatpants over it, and he nosed kisses into Jesse’s neck while he petted.

“Mm, startin’ to feel lonely,” Jesse murmured, his voice still as deep and rich as his scent.

Hanzo grinned against his shoulder. He knew what Jesse wanted. Enjoyed making him _wait_. He tightened his knee and shifted his chub a little higher and firmer against Jesse’s hip, possessive, sliding one hand slooowly back around Jesse’s chest. Jesse pressed his hand over it, pressed their hands tight against his skin, and began sliding them down his chest towards his abs. He sucked his breath in a little, until he could slide their fingers behind his waist band. Hanzo stopped when they met bare skin. Jesse wasn’t wearing boxers, and Hanzo wanted to enjoy this part, run his fingertips along the trail of hair on Jesse’s belly, tease him with it, toy with him. He knew Jesse’s skin was sensitive here - not quite ticklish - but the tease, so close to what he wanted, so far away from getting it, while his hips continued to roll and his mouth continued to -

An emergency alarm blared.

Jesse started.

Hanzo didn’t move from his spot, or let him up.

“Agent Shimada, Agent McCree, you are needed in the conference room,” Athena calmly announced over the alarm.

“Thank you, Athena,” Hanzo said, still not getting up. “Please inform Morrison we will be there in two minutes.”

Athena beeped in acknowledgment and turned the alarm off in their room. Hanzo could still hear it faintly in the hallway.

Hanzo rolled his hips firmly against Jesse’s, making sure the chub stroked him, enjoying the edging high. His hand slid down lower, between Jesse’s legs, one or two similar strokes, a thumb across his tip. “I am going to leave you like this,” Hanzo purred in his ear. “I am going to leave you like this _all day_. I am going to leave you hard and wanting me. And tonight, when we come home - because we both _better_ come home - then _maybe_ , if you’ve been good, I will give you what we want.”

Jesse’s hand slid silently under his, lacing their fingers together and then making a fist, trapping Hanzo’s fingers in his own. There was a moment of silence between them - an acknowledgement that their work was dangerous, and this mission was unexpected which meant it was trouble, and this whatever-it-was between them had become far more important than either of them had ever anticipated.

“I’ll be good, sugar,” Jesse husked. “If you’ll be careful.”

“I’ll be careful if you’ll be good,” Hanzo replied. He kissed Jesse’s shoulder again, something hard and important and real, and then got up.

__________

The team slipped through the streets, quietly peeling off to their positions.

Hanzo stopped Jesse with a hand on his arm. “Be careful.”

Jesse kissed his mouth. “Don’t miss.”

They separated.

__________

The fight was hard and brutal, Talon agents plentiful and fierce, but they all made it back, payload intact, and Morrison’s dad-like words of acknowledgment promised chili and sleep when they got home. They all collapsed, piled on each other in the belly of the _Orca_ , the adrenaline aftermath leaving them wrung out and exhausted, only Hana’s excited chatter forming a sort of white noise as Zenyatta kept her distracted.

Jesse and Hanzo curled up in a corner by themselves, one knee each propped up against the other, in an effort not to end up boneless and sleeping on the floor. Jesse wiggled, until Hanzo’s shoulder was in front of his own, and Hanzo’s head was drooping back against him. Hanzo laid a sleepy hand on Jesse’s thigh, just above his hip, and Jesse curled a finger through it.

“Were you good, sugar?” he asked quietly.

“Did you see Sombra sneak up on me?” Hanzo replied, just as quietly.

“Nope.” But he didn’t like the sound of it, and his finger tightened up as he scowled. His gut tightened up, too.

“That’s because I was careful.” Hanzo tilted his head a little tighter against Jesse. “Were you good?”

“Had to use Deadeye twice,” Jesse admitted. Hanzo’s mouth twisted unhappily - he knew how much it cost him. “But yeah," Jesse sighed. "I was good.”

Hanzo nuzzled a little bit further against him. Moved his fingers too, so that Jesse’s could slide more firmly between his own. He tightened around them protectively.

Jesse huffed a tiny, mirthless little laugh. “I think we’re way past just bein’ friends, sugar.”

Hanzo’s fingers tightened further still. “Yes, I think so, too.” He nuzzled a little tighter.

Jesse finally gave him what he wanted - took his hand away from Hanzo’s and slid it around his waist, keeping him near. He tilted his hat brim down over his face, so that no one could see him press a kiss to Hanzo’s temple. “So now what do we do?”

“Sleep,” Hanzo murmured, relaxing against him. “Eat chili. Sleep more. Have sex.” He sighed, as two mentions of sleep unfolded to claim him. “Then we talk.”

“’Kay,” Jesse agreed. His lips still pressed Hanzo’s temple, his own body relaxing at the words.

Hanzo snuggled a little bit closer. Jesse’s free hand covered his.

They didn’t wake up until the _Orca_ landed.

“Hey.” Genji kicked Hanzo’s boot. Waited until Hanzo pried his eyes open. He sounded as tired as the two of them felt, but jerked his head towards the exit. “Chow.”

Everyone else was disembarking.

Hanzo nudged Jesse in the ribs. “Come.”

Jesse was still sound asleep.

“Want help?” Genji asked.

Hanzo shook his head, and Genji left him to it.

Hanzo knelt beside the cowboy, let his eyes roam over him, acknowledging that it was _his_ cowboy, and stroked his thumb across his cheek. “Hey. My love. Wake up.”

Jesse stirred, his eyes blinking open slowly, nuzzling into Hanzo’s hand. “I like that,” he admitted tiredly.

Hanzo smiled. “Maybe it will be permanent. Come now. Food.” He held his hand out.

Jesse drove an elbow into the wall and got his boots up under him, then let Hanzo pull him to his feet. They held hands as they walked down the ramp into the base.

__________

Sometime later that night, after they had done everything on Hanzo's to-do list, they lay in bed, wide awake and talking. Jesse played with Hanzo's fingers, his other hand behind his head. Hanzo leaned on one elbow, pressed in along Jesse's side, his eyes roaming Jesse's face.

"You called me your love," Jesse said quietly.

Hanzo nodded.

"D'jou mean it?"

Hanzo reached up to comb his fingers through Jesse's hair, until Jesse was forced to look at him. "Yes." His eyes softened, his lips twitching with wry amusement. "You silly cow man. I mean it." 

Jesse let go of his hand, brought both arms around to gather Hanzo onto his chest. "I don't think I could live with myself if anythin' happened to you."

Hanzo snorted faintly. "We are both in the wrong line of business for that."

"You know what I meant."

Hanzo nodded. He did. "There are only two people in the world more important to me than myself," he admitted. "One is Genji. The other is an _extremely stubborn_ man from Arizona."

Jesse look confused for a moment, and then his own face flickered with amusement. "I ain't from Arizona, sugar."

"New Mexico?" Hanzo guessed. "Texas? What is the other one? Utah?"

Jesse shook his head, trying not to laugh. "You don't actually know where I'm from, do ya?"

"America," Hanzo answered confidently. As if that were any kind of better.

Jesse laughed, bringing Hanzo down for a kiss. "Pathetic," he grinned, rolling them over. " _Absolutely pathetic_."

"Name which prefecture Hanamura is in," Hanzo rumbled.

Jesse deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Hanzo's hair and down around his shoulder. "Japan," he murmured, dropping kissing across Hanzo's cheeks, his forehead and nose.

"Pathetic," Hanzo sighed happily, as Jesse's lips found a spot below his ear. "Absolutely pathetic..."

Jesse smiled, and kept kissing...


End file.
